


Sing Ourselves to Sleep by Dira Sudis (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Being exhausted is nothing like being drunk, but some nights Gerard gets too tired to remember that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Ourselves to Sleep by Dira Sudis (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sing Ourselves to Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Title:** [Sing Ourselves to Sleep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27251)  
 **Author:** [](http://dsudis.livejournal.com/profile)[**dsudis**](http://dsudis.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** _Being exhausted is nothing like being drunk, but some nights Gerard gets too tired to remember that._  
 **Fandom:** bandom  
 **Pairing:** Gerard/Patrick, Summer of Like.  
 **Duration:** 23:36 min | **Size:** 5.4 MB **| Format:** mp3  
 **Download:** [MP3 file](http://www.box.net/shared/s8mt3y9rin)

Thanks to [](http://dsudis.livejournal.com/profile)[**dsudis**](http://dsudis.livejournal.com/) for letting me record this, and thanks to [](http://phineasjones.livejournal.com/profile)[**phineasjones**](http://phineasjones.livejournal.com/) for the beta! [Cross-posted](http://community.livejournal.com/bandslashmania/165175.html) to [](http://bandslashmania.livejournal.com/profile)[**bandslashmania**](http://bandslashmania.livejournal.com/) and [here](http://community.livejournal.com/podslash/64079.html) at [](http://podslash.livejournal.com/profile)[**podslash**](http://podslash.livejournal.com/).


End file.
